


Our Love Song

by EdoEclipse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Gajeel Natsu Gray and Jellal are in a band, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Love, Manga, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, There are hints of the other ships, a lot of funny moments, cringe worthy songs, gajeel is an idiot towards the end, god I need a real life, its mostly comedy, jerza - Freeform, just cringe in general, nothing sad happens, there is mostly gajevy in this, this is a really sappy romance, yes its that cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: A soul/rock band, known as Dragon Slayers, hosts a contest in which fans send in videos of themselves singing original Dragon Slayers songs. The winner gets to hang out with the band for an entire day. The band's lead singer, Gajeel Redfox, finds this whole contest a huge annoyance, that is, until he watches -her- video.





	1. Chapter 1

Gajeel Redfox was about ready to snap his manager's neck in half. He had done the absolute worst thing that the pierced man could ever think of, something that would annoy Gajeel for weeks to come.

His manager had sent out a contest to Dragon Slayers, Gajeel's band, fans. The fans get to send to them a video of them singing a song written and performed by Dragon Slayers. The best singer, chosen by the band, of course, wins a day of hanging out with the band.

And that was the last thing that the lead singer wanted to do with a crazy teen girl. He loved being apart of the band, touring the world and singing his heart out. He loved writing new songs and playing pranks on his band members, also known as his best friends. He loved everything that had to do with being in a famous band, except for one thing.

Interacting with his fans.

His band, which consisted of himself, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Jellal Fernandes, were not very sociable with their fans. Sure, they signed autographs and took pictures with their fans, but they never talked about how "awesome" or "amazing" their fans were to them.

Apparently, their lack of kindness towards their fans had caused quite a few to stop listening to their music. So, the manager had the contest made in order to restore what they had lost.

"Oi! Metal-head?! Did you hear what the manager did?! This sucks!!" Natsu raged as he sat down one of the couches.

Gajeel merely nodded in agreement, hearing the footsteps of his other band members coming towards them.

Jellal was the first to enter the room, a neutral look on his face. He said down next to Gajeel, sighing. He was never one to speak all that much.

Gray entered next, his face scrunched up into a scowl. He jumped on the couch that Natsu was on, causing the pink-headed man to bounce off. "Oi! Watch what you're doin' Ice Princess!"

Gray had a strange addiction to eating ice and walking around with no clothes on, so it offered opportunities for the other band members to call him names and such, but it was all for fun and games.

"I'm mad, so don't even think of going there firebrat!" the ice addict grounded out towards the guy obsessed with matches.

They kept arguing and arguing, and it seemed as if they would never stop. Jellal merely sighed and looked in another direction, but his negative aura could be easily detected rolling off of him. Gajeel was glaring at the two, about ready to smack them both.

"Oi! Stripper! Flame head! We ain't got time for yer naggin' an' crap like that! Macao is bringin' in the videos anytime now!!" Gajeel threw a vase at the arguing pair, causing them to freeze and glance towards Gajeel's way.

"You wanna piece of us!" Both Gray and Natsu yelled out at the same time.

The heavily pierced man smacked his head against his hand, groaning in irritation towards his idiot band members.

"Don't stress over the two too hard, Gajeel. You know how they are." Jellal mentioned rather quietly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and leaned against the arm of the couch. Soon, their manager, a somewhat tall man with blue hair and a ridiculous mustache, entered the room with a few DVDs.

"Alright, guys! We've got hundreds of entries to watch, so I'd suggest you get comfortable and not mess up anything," he said, looking pointedly at Gray and Natsu.

The duo instantly sat back on the couch and patted each other's heads awkwardly. Gajeel would have laughed at them, but the idea that he would have to endure hundreds of fangirls singing their songs, most likely horribly, had killed his mood.

Macao sighed and cut on the room's large, flat-screen TV. He then slipped in the first one, pressing play. The first fan to pop up was a young brunette. She had braces and chocolate brown eyes as well. Her smile was wide, which already caused the band to want to skip. But, they were good people....sometimes.

"Hi!! Oh my gosh!! I can't believe you guys are going to watch this!! But, my name is Renee Winston, and I'm going to sing your song, Endless Night!

She began to sing, and instantly the boys knew that she would not become the winner. Her voice held a promise of being okay, but overall she was extremely pitchy.

"The darkness fades, and I can't hold on anymore! When will my light.shine...again!!" she continued to sing.

"Okay! We've heard enough! Next!" Jellal, much to everyone's surprise, yelped out.

Their manager sighed and switched over to another fan, knowing then that this would become a very long night.

~~~

Nearly two-hundred videos later, and the boys were about ready to murder Macao at this rate. Most of the girls that they had watched were terrible singers, and the rest was insanely creepy.

"Is that it?! Please tell me that there's no more!" Natsu pleaded, his face dripping with sweat.

Macao smiled slightly. "We have one more for tonight, and if she doesn't win, then we'll take a look at the other entries tomorrow night."

The entire band, except for Jellal, groaned in annoyance. They all wanted to go to bed, not watch another crazy fangirl sing like a dying whale.

The manager pressed 'next' on his controller, skipping to the next girl. Her face suddenly appeared on the screen, and Gajeel instantly became very interested in her.

Her face was cute, adorable really. She had large, hazel eyes, bright blue hair that was pulled back by an orange headband, and a cute smile that wasn't at all creepy. The lead singer couldn't take his eyes off of her, as he already found this girl the cutest chick he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Um, hi. I'm not the best singer in the world, but I would really love to win this contest. You guys are...my favorite band. Oh, and I like your piercings, Gajeel," she spoke in a shy yet incredibly adorable voice.

Gajeel blushed at her last sentence, but the other band members, except for Jellal, were too sleepy or dense to notice. He liked this girl, a lot. It was a strange concept that he thought he would never feel.

"I'm Levy McGarden, and I'm going to sing one of your older songs. It's called...The Moon of a Thousand Wishes."

When she began to sing, even before that, Gajeel knew that she would become their winner. She had to be the winner because he simply needed to meet this girl.

"Your secrets lost, are my secrets gained. The distance that, you make a farther land. Travel far, to the distant land. Oh, my. Oh, my. Set your wishes far! Oh, my. Oh, my. Find a moon, a moon of a thousand wishes." She sang out, unlike her shy speaking voice.

The dark headed man was instantly entranced, addicted to the soothing, angelic voice that she possessed. He needed this girl to win more than ever. He wanted to see her adorable face in person, hold her hand, and--. He shook his head, knowing he was thinking too far ahead.

"You seem to like this one," Jellal softly teased from beside him.

He just huffed, refusing to take his eyes away from the beauty that was on the TV screen.

"Find its treasure, find its worth. I know that you'll find, a moon...of a thousand...wishes," she finished, blushing as she smiled at her camera. "Thank you!"

The screen then went black, sending Gajeel out of his trance. Never had this happened before to him. This chick was now a must have, a rare beauty indeed.

"So? What do you boys think of her?"

Natsu and Gray were sound asleep, and Jellal was mindlessly staring out the window. The lead singer smiled to this, knowing that it was now his decision to make.

"Levy wins, hands down. We're flying down to her home by the end of the week, got it?" Gajeel told his manager, who smiled brightly.

"Of course Gajeel! Excellent decision!" he chirped out, exiting the room.

Gajeel then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he became faced with a smirking Jellal. "Why the rush? I thought you hated this idea."

The pierced man crossed his arms and scowled at his band member.

"Just shut yer face will ya! Sheesh!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! You boys have everything?" the manager asked, locking the studio door behind them.

They had all agreed to meet up at their studio early in the morning, at least two hours before their flight. Macao knew that his boys, except for Jellal, had a thing for forgetting their stuff very often. It got to the point where Macao had to book two flights at different times just to be safe.

"I got everything bushy lips. Let's just go. If Fire Head or Ice Stripper forgot anything, then they can just deal with it," Gajeel grumbled out, growing very impatient.

"Why do you want to get on the plane so bad? We have to deal with a crazy chick for a whole day dude!" Natsu yelled out.

Gray was just as clueless as Natsu, but Jellal had a small smirk on his face, looking away when he noticed that the lead singer was glaring at him. "Oi! What's with tha look you moron?!"

Jellal simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the limo that was parked a little ways away. He ignored the fact that the pierced man was glaring at his back, opening the door and climbing in.

Natsu and Gray glanced towards Gajeel, actually noticing his glare for once. "What's up with you, Bolts-For-Brains?!"

He simply shook his head, looking away. "Just get in the frickin limo."

Shrugging their band mate's odd behavior off, the two idiots walked away from Gajeel and the manager, joining Jellal inside of the limo.

"You know, Redfox, the boys actually seem to make a point today. You are acting a little strange. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

The lead singer merely glanced over at the older, slightly shorter man. "Tch, just don't wanna do this stupid contest is all."

Macao smirked slightly. "Whatever you say, Redfox. Whatever you say."

He also left for the limo, motioning with his hand for Gajeel to come along as well. Reluctantly, the red-eyed man followed his manager, sliding into the limo and sitting as far from the others as possible.

"Oi, Ice Princess! That's my favorite spot!" Natsu yelled out.

"Oh yea, and what are you gonna about it, huh?!" Gray yelled back.

"This!!"

Very soon, the duo of idiots was at it again, fighting and insulting each other. However, the others just sighed and looked away, already use to the brawling that the two constantly did. It would have been an utter miracle if Gray and Natsu were to remain silent and get along for the ride. It made the others very relieved at the fact that they had their own private jet. The embarrassment that they would have faced with them on a public airline would have been too much.

"So where does this girl live, um, what's her name again?" Jellal asked.

"Her name's Levy McGarden you moron," Gajeel growled out.

Macao snickered under his breath. "Levy lives in a small town called Magnolia. In the state of Fiore, I believe. It should take around two hours to get there, not too long."

Jellal nodded and covered most of his head with his black hoodie, tightening the strings so that only his nose poked through. It was the only way he was able to sleep with having Gray and Natsu constantly fighting.

"How on earth did you remember her name?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked away from his manager. "Tch, just did. Ain't non of yer business how I knew."

Chuckling softly, Macao left the singer be, pulling out a magazine and skimming through it.

Eventually, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting each other, allowing the rest of the thirty-minute ride to the airport to be a peaceful silence.

~~~

Once they arrived at the airport, Macao woke Jellal up, and the boys grabbed their belongings. They were parked away from everyone else, allowing them to quickly stash their luggage onboard the jet and to climb in without drawing any unwanted attention.

Once aboard the jet, everyone drifted off into their own little areas, ready to face a two-hour flight. Two hours was incredibly mild for them, considering that they normally travel countless miles while on world tours and such.

Gajeel and Natsu were known for getting motion sickness incredibly easy, but Macao had always given them special medicine for them to take before hitting the road.

"Gajeel."

The ragged haired man glanced over towards Jellal, who had his hoodie back over his head.

"I won't say anything to them," he said very softly, motioning towards the duo of morons who were currently sleeping.

He glared at the soft-spoken man. "What are ya talkin' about?"

But Jellal merely smiled and yanked on his hoodie strings again, easily falling asleep.

Gajeel, meanwhile, was about ready to snap his band mate's neck. So what if he finally found a girl he actually liked? It was only a matter of time before the other band members would share his fate, and when they finally did, Gajeel would be there to tease the living heck out of them.

"You better go asleep Redfox. That medicine only lasts for so long," his manager mentioned.

Grumbling to himself, the pierced man leaned against his cushioned seat. Glaring at the ceiling, he eventually fell asleep.

~~~

They arrived at Magnolia, which turned out to indeed be a very small town, a few hours later. The band knew that they would have no trouble what-so-ever finding this girl around here.

"Her address is 884 Sakura Rd. , but I'm still not sure exactly where her house is," Macao admitted.

Natsu snorted. "It's a tiny town, so it couldn't be that hard to find her house!"

The boys nodded in agreement.

"True. Let's just drive down the road and see what we find," the manager suggested, cranking the rental car back up and driving down a few roads.

Very soon, they found Sakura Road, along with a tiny sign above the road sign stating that it was a dead end road. Driving down the narrow road, the group came across no homes what-so-ever.

"What the heck? Macao, you sure you got the right address?" Gray asked.

Their manager nodded. "I'm sure. Let's just keep driving, and maybe a house will turn up."

They continued to drive down the road, only coming across forests and a pond as well. After a few minutes, they found that the road had ended. Luckily for them, it ended as a driveway.

The girl's house was a simple one-story, brick house. She had forests surrounding her house, and a large front and side yard to go along with it. Her backyard, however, was nothing more than a forest.

"This chick lives in the middle of frickin nowhere," Natsu commented.

Getting out of the car, the band made their way to the front door of the house. Macao knocked a few times, and they stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Around a minute later, a short girl with wavy blue hair answered the door. Much to Gajeel's internal happiness, it was Levy McGarden herself.

"Congratulations, Levy McGarden! You won the Dragon Slayers contests!! Now, where shall we go first for our day together!" the manager chirped out with a very fake excitement.

The girl, however, stayed very quiet. She simply gawked at them all, her eyes very wide and her mouth hanging wide open.

"Erm...you okay Shortie?" Gajeel asked, poking her cheek.

Suddenly, the small woman blushed, instantly fainting. Gajeel, luckily, was able to catch her before she fell to the ground and busted her head open.

The lead singer, having his back towards everyone else, smiled slightly at the little beauty in his arms. "Come on, we'll hang out with tha girl when she wakes up."

He carried her inside her house, and the others, except for Jellal, followed him.

Jellal had a slight smirk on his face, chuckling to himself. He glanced around the area, finally walking into the house and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she dead?" Natsu asked, poking Levy from where Gajeel was holding her.

Scowling, Gajeel swatted the pink-headed man away with a free hand. "Idiot! Let her wake up on her own!"

"I didn't think we'd kill her..." Gray mumbled.

"For tha last time! We did not kill her!" the lead singer growled out.

Jellal was sitting far from the bickering trio, honestly feeling sorry for the small woman in Gajeel's arms. Macao was sitting next to the male bluenette, a very bored expression plastered upon his face. It had been about an hour or so since Levy had fainted, but Gajeel was determined to hold onto her. He was afraid that his bandmates would end up killing the adorable woman if he wasn't in a close proximity to her.

"So are you positive that we didn't kill her?" Natsu asked.

Growling, Gajeel threw the closest item that he could find, which happened to be a flower pattern vase, at Natsu, knocking him upside the head. "LEVY AIN'T DEAD, NOW SHUT YER MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YA!"

The pink headed drummer scowled but grumbled and crossed his arms as if he were a child.

"Why are you guys so noisy?"

Glancing down, Gajeel finally noticed that the little bluenette was awake and blushing brightly. She had a slight smile upon her pink lips, and her eyes were staring at Gajeel's.

"Gihi, decided to join the living again Shrimp?" he teased her, laughing again when she pouted up at him.

"So she DID die! I frickin knew it!"

"Natsu! Would you shut up for one second?!" Gray butted in, glaring directly at Natsu.

Natsu stood up, aiming a fist towards the electric guitarist. "You wanna fight Stripper?!"

"Bring it!" Gray leaped forward, tackling Natsu and beginning yet another fight.

Macao stood up. "Boys! We are guests to Ms. Levy, and what do you to do?! You fight!"

"Why are you surprised? I'm certainly not," Jellal softly admitted, leaning back and tightening his hood around his face.

Sighing, Gajeel sat his newly found crush on her couch. "Sorry bout them. They fight a lot."

She smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I figured that they did, considering how much they argued during interviews."

The lead singer ruffled her hair, chuckling. "Ya must be a big fan if you can sit down an' watch that boring interview crap."

"Heh...yeah..." she replied to him rather awkwardly, glancing away.

Gajeel noticed her odd actions. He was sure that this chick would have screamed him deaf, ripped off a piece of his shirt and framed it, or even capture him and threaten him into marriage. But she wasn't like his expectations at all, quite the opposite really. She was a shy little thing, and he had to admit. She was totally cuter in person.

"Somethin' wrong Shrimp?" he asked her, enjoying this newly thought-of nickname that he came up with for her.

She glanced down. "D'don't call me that. And um...well, you see. I didn't send you guys a video."

Macao, secretly listening in on the conversation, interrupted them. "Kid, we got a video from you. Why else would we be here? You had the best voice out of hundreds of other fans, even captured the heart of our beloved singer."

"Oi! You shut it, old man, ya hear?!" Gajeel yelled towards him, veins appearing in the corners of his head.

Levy giggled. "Well, thank you for the compliment. You see, I did record a video, but I was too scared to send it in."

She was incredibly embarrassed at the fact that her video was sent out. She never intended for that video to be seen, as it was only a little fun thing for her to do. Heck, she even complimented Gajeel about his piercings! He probably thought that she was some stalkerish kid who knew everything about him. Well, she did know everything about him, and she concluded long ago that she was indeed stalking the lead singer over his social media. But she also concluded that she was a creeper-type stalker.

"Well, someone did Pipsqueak," Gajeel shrugged.

The small woman began to think. "I don't know how. The only other person who saw my video was Lucy, but..."

The realization hit her fast and hard. Of course! She knew good and well that her friend would do something like that.

"I'm assuming that this Lucy girl sent in your video," Jellal mumbled through his tightened hood, his voice very muffled.

She nodded. "Yea, it had to have been her. Oh! When I get my hands on that busty blonde!.."

The pierced man chuckled and patted the top of her head. "It's alright Shrimp! I'm glad yer friend did that. She saved us from havin' ta spend a day with a total creep. Yer actually a cool fan, never thought we had one like ya!"

Blushing, Levy smiled. "Oh, well. I'm glad I'm not an annoyance to you guys."

Macao chuckled. "Not at all! Your a polite young lady, a fine person to be around."

"Oh, well. Than--"

The doorbell sounded throughout the house, signaling to everyone that more company had arrived.

"Oh! I...better see who that is," Levy said.

Standing up, the little blunette made her way towards the wooden door. Already, she could hear muffled voices from the other side.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course! I have this gut feeling that our little bookworm has special company!"

"Juvia agrees! Juvia can practically smell her future electric guitar playing husband!"

Groaning in annoyance, Levy opened the door. "Lucy? Erza? Juvia? What are you--?"

However, she was cut off as two girls ran past her. Erza sighed and walked past her silently.

"No way!!"

"Juvia is going to have Gray-Sama's babies after all!"

"Oh...they really are here.."

Whimpering slightly, Levy walked back into the living room. Gajeel appeared to be pissed off, as well as the manager. Natsu was staring at Lucy's chest. Gray was beyond pale, as Juvia was hugging the living daylights out of him. Jellal, his hoodie now off, and Erza were staring at each other, with bored expressions plastered upon their faces.

"Who the heck are these creepy chicks?!" Gajeel asked me, sweating slightly.

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry for them barging in guys! The blonde one is Lucy. The redhead is Erza, and the blue-headed one is Juvia!"

The tension around them varied greatly, but most were beyond awkward about this.

Sighing, Levy knew that this...would be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where do you wanna go Shrimp?" Gajeel asked the cute little bookworm that was currently keeping Juvia from pouncing on Gray again.

She sighed, pushing her fellow blunette of a friend onto the couch. "I don't know. We really don't have many places of entertainment around here, other than a coffee shop and a few other things that is."

"We also have a new movie theater that was recently built. We could all go see a movie!" Lucy chimed in.

"And I suppose grab coffee afterward." Erza softly added.

The lead singer glared at the two, standing up to tower over them. "This day is suppose to be for Pipsqueak, not you bimbo brats!"

"What did you call me?!" Erza suddenly shouted, a death aura revolving around her.

Jellal was entranced by her sudden anger, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

Gulping, Gajeel sat back down, not wanting to attempt to mess with the crazy redhead.

"Alright, alright. Let's be civilized here, children," the manager tried to say, but he was interrupted by more fighting.

"Oi, Stripper! Don't look at Lucy like that! She doesn't want your ice diseases!"

"What did ya say about me Flamehead?!"

"You heard what I said!"

The both clashed, falling to the floor in yet another fight. Levy sighed and facepalmed, hoping that the rowdy duo wouldn't break anything important.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Macao mentioned.

They all nodded their heads in agreement with him, except for the fighting pair of course.

Gajeel growled and tsked. "I ain't gonna let the Shrimp's day be ruined by those morons. I'm takin' her out myself. The rest of ya can deal with the other chicks."

Before the others could protest, Gajeel had already picked the small girl up, holding her bridal style as he walked out of her house.

"Hey! Put me down! You can't just pick me up and do whatever the heck you want with me!" she cried out.

Gajeel only laughed, his signature 'gihi' sound flooding from his mouth. She had heard his unique laugh many times on television, but to hear it in person was utterly different. It was much cuter in person, in her opinion at least.

Though she didn't have a chance with the handsome singer, she could still crush on Gajeel secretly. He never had to know about it after all.

"So how are we going to go anywhere? You can't use the tour bus or however the heck you guys got here," Levy wondered.

Gajeel only smirked, dangling a set of keys in front of the blunette's face. "I snuck tha keys off of Macao while he was distracted. Now come on Shrimp! We gotta have a fun day today!"

She couldn't help but giggle at his surprisingly high level of enthusiasm. The bookworm would have thought that he, out of all of the band members, would be the most stuck-up and bratty. However, he was quickly proving to her that he was quite the opposite. He had a sense of a wild, rebellious side, and she loved it!

They both climbed into the rental car, Gajeel cranking it up quickly. "If we don't leave now, I betcha tha old man's figured it out by now and'll come after us for tha keys."

Nodding and giggling, Levy watched as Gajeel backed up out of the small drive-way, somewhat struggling with the bumpy dirt road. "Sheesh, Shrimpy. How do'ya live like this?!"

Now fully laughing at him, she merely shrugged. "I grew up here, so I'm very used to it. The bumpy drive-way doesn't bother me at all."

Laughing along with her, Gajeel began to drive away. Out of the review mirror, the duo spotted a red-faced Macao running out of the house, with what seemed like smoke blasting from his ears. They both laughed even louder at that.

"Gihi! Alright, Pipsqueak. Where'd ya wanna go?" he asked, now driving onto the main road.

Levy didn't hesitate to answer. "The bookstore!"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a fact that Gajeel felt contemplated over whether or not to hate it. It was a very obvious fact, but at the same time, he knew that accepting this little fact would cause trouble later on in the future. For the sake of everyone, it would be best if he simply ignored his inner thoughts and continued his current lifestyle. But every time he glanced over at the little blunette, every time he saw her smile at the trees that they drove past, he knew that ignoring this new fact was now entirely impossible.

He had a crush on Levy McGarden, and he finally admitted it to himself.

Relationships were a bad idea, however, considering the fact that he had millions of crazy fangirls ready to kill anyone who dares keep them away from himself. He knew that many would risk a lifetime in jail just to keep any potential love rivals away. That was just how crazy his fans were.

He wanted to flirt with Levy, tease her, kiss her even, but he also wanted her to be safe and live a normal life. If she were to become his girlfriend, her now private life would be no more. Heck, just the band being down here could cause a negative change in the little bookworm's life. For all they know, a small group of paparazzi could have followed them to this little town. Gajeel was well aware of how skilled those morons were at hiding.

"Just drive down this road, take a right, and you'll see the bookstore really easily," Levy explained to the famous singer, bringing Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"Oh...erm, alright," he mumbled out as he followed her instructions.

A few minutes later, he parked the car in the bookstore's rather small parking lot. But with the fact that this was a small town, having a large parking lot wouldn't have made any sense anyways.

Gajeel eyed the place, not being much of a reader. He just wanted to spend time with the adorable woman sitting next to him. "So, Shrimpy. What exactly do ya wanna do in there?"

"Don't call me that! And I want to read, duh. What else are you suppose to do in a bookstore?" She raised a brow at him, a slight pout forming on her lips.

A small blush formed on his cheeks when he noticed her cute pout. "Er...I dunno. You go on an' do that Pipsqueak. I'm just gonna get a cup of coffee from that coffee shop in there."

Smiling in agreement and nodding, Levy hopped out of the car and literally ran into the bookstore. Gajeel chuckled at how enthusiastic the little woman was about books. He would never understand book lovers.

Getting out of the car, the tall man stretched, sighing in contempt at not being cramped in a car any longer. His tall height wasn't always a blessing after all. He would admit that Shrimp's tiny height did come into a good advantage for that reason.

Before walking into the bookstore, he made sure to put his hair up into a high ponytail, a style he never used unless he was cooking. Even if he went to formal events, he would just gel his hair back into a very low ponytail. After putting his hair up, he took out his signature piercings, only leaving in two on each of his ears. Next, he put on a curly black wig, knowing that his spiky hair texture, in general, would give him away. He then slipped on a pair of glasses, which he honestly needed to wear more often. He had slightly bad eyesight, but he outright refused to wear contacts. Then, he slipped on a pair of formal black shoes, shoes that were shined and appeared brand new. Lastly, he slipped on a black tux coat, buttoning it up, and a black hat with metal bolts that resembled his piercings. With this disguise, hopefully, no one would realize who he really was.

The chiming sound of the bell sounded as Gajeel swung open the bookstore door. Pushing his glasses up, he strolled inside, acting as if he were an intelligent man. Women that were scattered around the store eyed him, thinking he a handsome nerd. However, much to Gajeel's surprise, there was another ogling face among them, and it was one he would not expect.

Levy was eyeing him, her mouth gaped very slightly. Confused, he walked up to her.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, talking with a more mature tone since he was in disguise.

Blushing, the little bookworm looked away. "I'I'm sorry, Mister. I'I d'di'didn't mean t'to s'st'stare.."

'Does she even recognize me?' he thought to himself.

Playing along, he smiled down at her kindly. "It's quite alright, Missy. I'm guessing you ladies were shocked to see a guy walk in here maybe?"

"W'well...guys do come here. But, they're not....you know.." she trailed off.

"Handsome?" he pondered, a small smirk appearing his face.

"Well, yes! I mean no! I mean, well, kinda?" she stumbled around, blushing brightly.

Chuckling, he wrapped an arm loosely around her, loving this really adorable side of Levy. "I'm glad that I made your day then, Miss. Are you here with anyone?"

Instantly, she shook her head. "No, I was only dropped off here."

Gajeel felt hurt at the fact that she purposely didn't mention that she was indeed with someone. However, that quickly went away when he realized that he was the one actually speaking to her now. It wasn't as if she was talking to another guy anyways, even if he was in disguise.

"You shouldn't be here alone, even if this is a bookstore. Anything could happen to you," he mentioned, a concerned tone laced into his voice.

"Well, you're here now, so I guess I'm not alone after all," she beamed, smiling brightly up at Gajeel with a blush coating her cheeks.

Suddenly, as if being pelted by a ton of bricks, Gajeel hatched up the perfect idea. He could go out with Levy as this alter ego form of himself, and later reveal who he really is after his career ends. With being in a band that focuses on teenage music, the entire band, in general, knew that they wouldn't last any longer than five or six more years at the most. This was brilliant! They could actually date as a normal couple, and Levy wouldn't have to worry about a thing, considering she couldn't even recognize him in this get-up.

Smiling back, he played with her hair a little. "I guess you're right. Mind if we get a coffee together?"

She turned around, glancing towards the little coffee shop section of the bookstore, most likely checking to see if Gajeel was there. Giggling, she turned around and nodded. "That sounds like fun! I'm Levy, Levy McGarden by the way!"

Chuckling, Gajeel held Levy's hand and led her over towards the coffee shop.

"I'm Gideon Raisley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Levy McGarden."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Gideon. Why are you here in such a small town?" Levy asked the tall man sitting across from her.

She wasn't actually curious about what Gideon's answers were. She simply wanted to see what kind of nonsense this man would figure up to tell her. The little bookworm wasn't stupid, and right now she was undeniably pissed. For some reason, Gajeel had to put on what she would assume to be the sexiest disguise ever. To her, he didn't look any different. He simply looked as if he actually cared about personal hygiene. Levy would admit that she had mistaken him for another man when he first arrived at the bookstore. However, when he approached her, she could see his crimson colored eyes so clearly. Only one man had eyes like that, and that was Gajeel Redfox.

She'd tell him that his disguise was stupid later on, but for right now, she would enjoy having the normally annoying singer act as if he had common sense.

"I'm a journalist, and I wanted to write an article about an average life in a small town. I stumbled upon this place during my search, and I found it the ideal place," he explained.

Levy was utterly shocked at how good of an actor Gajeel was. Well, honestly she shouldn't be. He probably was used to being someone that he wasn't for exclusive interviews and things such as that.

"Oh, well that's cool! Do you work for a newspaper or magazine perhaps?" she wondered, trying to make the questions harder.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair slightly. "I work for a journal magazine, which contains interesting things that range over various subjects. We interview local heroes, discuss politics, or even talk about silly things such as what our school system's funding money should be used for."

The singer's apparent gift with acting out an alter ego life nearly caused Levy's mouth to drop in pure amazement. She had no idea where he was getting these ideas from. It was as if he had written these down before and memorized them, which could honestly be a possibility.

"That's amazing! What's the journal called? I'd love to read it," she giggled out, smirking internally with the knowledge that she finally had him stumped.

However, he merely smiled. "It's called Information Overkill Journal, and unfortunately, it's only available in my home city. It's quite popular, so we journalists tend to travel about to gain new information to excite our readers."

Levy, at this point, gave up on stumping the rock singer up. Slamming her hands against the table, she startled the man as she glared straight into his eyes. "That's it! Stop playing around, Gajeel! I know it's you! How do you do that?! It's like you live two separate lives! Wait...do you? Oh my gosh, are you actually a normal guy who disguises himself as a rock star? Is this your real hair? I mean, curly hair suits you and all, but--"

"Shrimp! Keep it down, would ya? If those chicks over there knew who I was, we'd both be six feet under right now. And how did you see through my disguise?!" he wondered, raising a brow, or well skin muscle since he apparently had no eyebrows.

The short bookworm snorted. "You're like a poofy headed Gajeel. Piercings or no piercings, I know how to tell you apart from the rest."

"Ya must have been starin' real good at me to know how then, gihi," he teased, smirking at the now blushing girl.

"I-idiot! Don't be so cruel," she mumbled, sipping her coffee that she had long forgotten about.

"I wasn't bein' cruel. I was just tellin' the truth," he replied back, leaning over the table and ruffling the blunette's shoulder-length hair.

"Well, anyways. Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" she asked.

Blushing, Gajeel looked away. "Y-you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I would, idiot! Just tell me!" she griped out.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No.."

"Yes! Wait... ARGH!"

"Ha! Now, tell me. I won't say anything," she said in a very promising tone.

Looking away from her, the tall singer blushed even brighter. "I....I....like you."

"Wait...what?!" she nearly shrieked out, glad she didn't have any coffee in her mouth.

"I said I like you, darn it! Now, don't you get it?! I wanted to meet ya and flirt with ya like a real person would," he admitted.

"But...you are a real person," she told him softly, leaning over and setting her hand on top of his, "Just because you're a famous singer doesn't mean anything. You can still go on normal dates and have relationships you know."

"Not when you have millions of fangirls ready to murder the girl you want ta be with," he mumbled out.

Realization of what Gajeel was referring to hit Levy like a ton of bricks. This man couldn't simply go anywhere without having the fear of someone snapping a photo of him at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had to constantly worry about random girls walking up to him and tearing pieces of his clothing off, or maybe even worse.

"Gajeel, answer this as seriously as possible, please. Do you really like me?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered immediately, holding her hand and caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

Blushing, she smiled. "I...I like you too, for who you are, not the whole 'singer' thing. I think that we can make this work. Just have hope."

Smiling back, he leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I think we can make this work too, gihi. I can't lose the only thing I actually even want to care about."

Giggling, a blushing Levy stood up from her chair, grabbing her coffee cup. "Shall we head back to my house? I don't trust my friends or your bandmates for that matter."

"Yer right about that. Natsu'll eat everything he finds and Gray likes to...strip. A weird habit of his," he said, standing up and loosely wrapping his arm around his potential girlfriend's shoulder.

Levy's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. We need to get to my house quickly then."

Nodding in agreement, Gajeel led Levy out of the bookstore and towards the rental car, where they sped away back towards the potentially disaster-filled house.


	7. Epilogue

Once arriving at Levy's house, the duo exited the car and walked towards the entrance, their hands intertwined. They had agreed during the ride that they would start off as friends, seeing if what they really felt was certainly a reality. However, it seemed as if their bodies were betraying them, as Levy leaned against Gajeel's side, Gajeel leaning his head on top of hers.

The tall, pierced man opened the door, only for them to widen their eyes in shock.

Natsu and Lucy were playing video games on Levy's Xbox, the duo of blonde and pink pushing at each other in attempts to break their concentration on the racing game. Insults were shouted at each other as they slammed their fingers and thumbs on their controllers.

Gray was blushing brightly as a giggly Juvia was holding onto him tightly. She snuggled into his side as she went on and on about how adorable their babies would be. And, much to Gajeel and Levy's surprise, he wasn't really attempted to break out of her hold. Sure, he looked quite uncomfortable, but he wasn't completely miserable.

"Where's Erza?" Levy asked the group, not knowing which one would answer.

The manager strolled into the living room from the hallway, an irritated look on his face, "They're in the kitchen, eating something I guess."

Suddenly, Levy gasped. "Oh no! My strawberry cake!"

Rushing into the kitchen with Gajeel, her right eye twitched at the sight before her.

Jellal and Erza were sitting at the dining room table, side-by-side. Their expressions, like usual, were very emotionless. However, the lead singer and bookworm were incredibly shocked at the actions that were portrayed before them. Erza was happily(in her own special way)munching on a slice of Levy's strawberry cake, Jellal feeding her with the slightest of all smirks. Gajeel and Levy, knowing at least one of them personally, were completely shocked with what they were doing.

"So uh...what tha heck happened while we were gone??" Gajeel asked, still shocked by everything that he had seen.

Jellal shrugged. "You left us bored. Therefore, the only logical thing to do was to talk and make friends."

The beauty and beast duo both snorted.

"Yea, you both are sure getting along just fine," Levy mumbled out, Gajeel really only hearing what she said.

He chuckled at her statement, holding Levy's hand again and leading her away from the kitchen.

"I knew Erza would find my cake. She always knows where my hiding spots are," the blunette mentioned as she and Gajeel made their way upstairs.

"What, she has a cake fetish or somethin'?" Gajeel asked, not knowing anything about the redhead.

A loud snort made its way out of the little bookworm, causing Gajeel to smile in amusement. "Fetish is an understatement, more like an addiction in which she would literally die if she didn't fulfill it."

Gajeel laughed aloud as Levy led him into her bedroom. She hoped that he didn't say anything about her walls, or bedspread. Everywhere one would look, they would find a poster of Gajeel. His face littered her walls, and she even had a special bedspread made to have his face on it. Her perfume was even a Dragon Slayer limited edition item, but she had managed to save enough money to buy it right before it was completely sold out.

The worst of it was yet to come. On her purse, which was hanging on the wall beside her dresser, there were writings all over the surface, more than likely made by a permanent marker. They all read 'I love Gajeel!', 'Gajeel is mine!', or even 'GajeelxLevy for life!'

"Wow, Shrimp. You really are a crazy fangirl in hiding," he laughed out, pecking her cheek as he walked over towards her desk, where a guitar laid on top of it.

Blushing brightly, Levy hid her face from him. "I'm not a fangirl...I'm just a very imaginative person over romance and pairings."

"Yep, totally a fangirl," he chuckled out as he tuned her guitar, strumming it every now and then.

Blushing, the little bookworm gave up on making excuses about her obvious fan room. She knew that there wouldn't be a way out of this issue.

"First encounters, can be one-sided. Cas she didn't see the beauty that I saw within her. I shoulda told her whata was feelin' that night, but oh...oh whoa...a coward I was that night. oh...oh whoa...I just wanna tell ya, baby, that I love ya wanna love ya forever," Gajeel started singing, a song obviously just now made up by him.

The little bookworm blushed, even more, her eyes watching the singer as he strummed notes on her guitar.

"Remember our love song, oh baby remember our love song. Remember that I love ya like I wanna love you forever," he finished, smirking at the teary-eyed Levy.

Hopping up from her seat on her bed, she launched herself into Gajeel's arms, causing the guitar to fall down on the ground.

"That was a really cheesy song, you know, but I loved it," she whispered to him, kissing him fully on the lips.

Shocked at first, Gajeel eventually closed his eyes, pressing his lips back to hers.

They would find a way to make their relationship work out. After all, a love a first sight encounter was a once in a lifetime opportunity. They would never find another love like the newly discovered one in each other, so why bother to ignore it when they were right here, in each other's arms. The future might be a little hectic, but they can do it. Love always prevails, no matter what situation is currently present.

It was time for Gajeel and Levy...to write their love song. 

 

~The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who chose to read this old fic of mine XD. You're awesome!


End file.
